Effie and Prim: Promises and Secrets
by ifhychelsea
Summary: Okay so, Prim is cutting and Effie finds out. How does Effie respond to that? What Prim do? Yeah go a head hate me for this well- not just me. my friend helped write this, but this story is so important to me. I'm not so sure though. Here goes nothing. :?


_Disclaimer: I'm sorry Suzanne. I don't mean any harm to your characters or anything. I just was thinking of writing this a long time ago never had the guts until now. _

_I really am nervous you guys won't like this at all. ugh, a lot of gut feeling. wow, I suck. sorry. _

_Important! This story does mean a lot to me considering it based on my life. _

_P.S. after reading the story PLEASE READ the closing at the end! Thank-you!_

* * *

Effie POV:

"Haymitch?" I ask.

"No, Effie." Someone calls out.

"Katniss is that you?" I ask.

"No, Effie it's me." Prim says stepping out.

"Oh, where's your sister, sweetheart?"

"She's.. She's with Peeta." She says sorrowfully.

"Well, that's what I expected, but it's nothing. If you see her, tell her that Haymitch needs to go over a couple things."

"Um,.. sure."

"Thank-you. See you all tomorrow." I say heading out the door.

I walk to Haymitch's and knock on his door. He doesn't answer so I walk in.

"Haymitch?" I call out.

"Effie?" He asks. "I'm the living room."

I walk in the living room and sit by him. I give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I think Peeta and Katniss are hanging out again." I say.

"Oh, really who told you?" He asks.

"Prim. She seemed upset about it though."

"Well, I'd be upset too. I mean, Katniss is marrying Peeta. She doesn't see Prim that much anymore."

"Oh." I frown.

"I know. Poor girl she's alone except she does have her mother, but she seems closer to Katniss than anyone else though."

"Aww. That's-" I don't finish.

"What?"

"I think I should go check on her. Talk to her."

"Well, it's up to you. It seems like a good idea."

"Okay, I'll go over now. See you in a hour or so." I say getting up.

I walk over to Katniss's and knock on the door. Prim answers the door, it looks like she's been crying.

"Looking for Katniss?" She asks trying to smile.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you." I smile back at her.

"Okay." She lets me.

"Is your mom home?" I ask.

"No, she's with Katniss at Peeta's."

"Oh," I say looking at her.

"What's you want to talk about, Effie?" She asks innocently.

"Just about you. I wanted to know how you were doing."

It takes a few minutes for her to respond. "I'm fine. I've been doing good."

"Don't lie to me, Prim."

"I'm not lying I swear." She almost shouts.

"Well, by the looks of it. It looks like you were crying."

"I wasn't I was just.." She pauses, he face is getting red then she shouts at me. "What's it to you, Effie?"

I don't have an answer, but I answer her anyway. "I am just curious. I care about you guys you know."

"Yeah, right!" She says sarcastically.

"I do. Do you think I'm made of stone. I have feelings too you know." I'm offended.

"Well, excellent! Everybody does!" She says cocky.

"Why are you acting like this, Prim?" I ask her.

"Leave me alone, Effie!" She yells at me.

"I want to know." I say in all honesty.

"Like you'd want to know. You're Effie Trinket you only care about yourself! You wouldn't care what would happen to me."

"Hey!" I shout at her.

Her eyes go big and she looks at me all surprised if only she'd actually believe me. I have to convince her to believe me.

"I care about you! I care about all of you! It might not seem like it, but I do! Don't ever think I don't. When Katniss and Peeta won I so relieved that she could home and see all of you! It was a relief for everybody."

"I know. It's just.. Nevermind!" She says running for her room.

"Wait Prim! I wasn't done talking to you!" I say running after her.

I knock on her door, waiting for her response. I don't hear anything so, I knock again. I don't hear anything again. "Prim? Please let me in." I ask her.

"No!" She yells.

"I wasn't finished talking to you." I say.

"I know, but you are now. So you can leave!" She yells at me.

"No, I am not!" I yell back at her.

"Effie, I'm gonna say it nicely only once. Can you please leave." She says calmly.

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"What were going to say before you left?" I ask her.

"It's just nothing. Can you drop it?"

"No, please tell me. I want to know." I tell her.

I wait for her response, but I don't hear anything. I put my ear up to her door and out of nowhere I hear a muffled scream.

"Prim! What are you doing in there?" I ask.

"Nothing really." She responds.

"I heard a scream I think. It sounded like a scream." I say.

"You're imagining it, Effie!"

"No, I know what I heard."

"Did you forget that we have a cat?"

"A cat? Oh, buttercup! No, I didn't forget."

"Sure you didn't."

"Can you let me in?" I ask again.

"Uh.. Yeah I guess I can."

I hear her get up and move some things around then she opens the door, I walk in and sit down on the sid of her bed.

"What were going to say before you left."

"Nothing. Why Effie? What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Well don't be. And is that all you really wanted to know?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Wow, Effie! You're so strange."

"I am most certainly not!" I exclaim.

"Okay whatever you say."

"I'm getting a little impaitent, Prim. Can you tell me what you were going to say?"

"Yeah, I guess I can." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I was going to say that ever since Katniss had that little "fake" relationship with Peeta she's been ditching me for him. I mean, I'm glad she's happy and all, but I miss my sister.. I really do, Effie. Maybe you don't understand." She says and her face changes.

"I understand. I really do. It's just-" I cut myself off noticing her pinky finger is gushing with blood.

"Prim! Your finger!" I panic.

"What?" She looks down.

She wipes the blood on her finger on her bed and runs to the bathroom while I run after her. I try to open the door, but she locked it.

"Prim! Let me in! I need to see your finger! How badly is it cut?" I ask while rattling the doorknob.

"No Effie! Go away!" She yells.

"No, let me in right now or else I'll get someone to open this door!" I threaten.

She doesn't hesitate a second she opens the door. I walk in and notice the a little trail of blood. It's worse than I thought. I grab her wrist and I can feel the cuts. I gently pull away and look at my hand it's covered with blood. I feel a little sick, but mostly I'm scared. I immediately grab some hydrogen peroxide, a washcloth, and the first aid kit. I pour the hydrogen peroxide on the washcloth, rub it over her wrist. She shouts out in pain. I look at her she's crying I don't know what it is. The pain? The bleeding has stopped a little I look at her cut, it's not as deep as I thought it was, but it is a bleeder. There are other scars too, but the blood dried up on them. I want to feel them, but I don't dare to bother.

"Oh sweetie, why would you do this to yourself?" I ask.

"I didn't think you'd find out." She say in-between sobs.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or anything?" The tears are running down my face. She looks scared.

"No! I'm so sorry, Effie!" She says running into my arms. I hold her for a while hoping it'll calm us both down. I wish she hadn't choosen to hurt herself like this. "Whatever you're going through now, doesn't need to hurt this bad, sweetie." I tell her.

"I know. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry." She says.

I want to tell her everything will be okay, but I can't lie to her like that. I don't know what to say. I don't want to let go of her, but I don't want to stay in the bathroom forever either. A few minutes later she lets go of me and walks into her room while I follow her. I sit down on end of her bed. I quickly wipe my tears.

"Why did you do that to yourself, sweetie?" I ask her.

"I just thought it'd help me cope with everything." She answers.

"Oh honey, it only makes it worse. Not only are you hurting yourself, you're hurting the ones who care about you! You don't realize how important you really are! You might of not always had a great life, but you have it much easier now. It'll get better I promise." I tell her kissing her forehead.

I hesitate whether or not to ask her if I can feel her other scars, but I decide to give it a shot. "Can I touch them? The other ones?" I ask shyly.

"Uh.. Er.. Sure." She says awkwardly and puts her wrist out. I gently touch them going in the pattern she has. There's not many, but some are pretty deep. I can't exactly feel her pain, but I can feel her pain in her scars. I feel the tears coming in the corner in my eyes starting to form.

"I.. Prim. Some of these are really deep. I'm sorry I have a low tolerance for pain, but feeling them makes my heart ache. I'm sorry you're going through this." I say.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Effie." She says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. You need to give yourself a break sometimes." I say gently rubbing her hair.

"What time is your mom and Katniss going to be back?" I ask her.

"They told me they were going to be back tomorrow. In the afternoon. I think? Sometime tomorrow." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you.. I'm going to stay here tonight okay? I don't want you to be upset or anything if I leave." I tell her.

"Okay." "But I have to see Haymitch. He might be worried why I'm not back yet. I'll be back in at least fifteen minutes." I say hoping he'll understand and she'll not hurt herself.

"Don't do anything reckless, Prim. Please. It'll break my heart." I tell before I leave.

I walk to Haymitch's and let him know of my plans, he kisses me quickly before I leave. As I walk back I'm thinking of Prim's wrists. How bad it was bleeding and the cut itself was just bad enough it was deep, but not that deep. The thought makes me want to cry. I make it back to Prim's and walk right in.

"Prim?" I call. No one answers. I feel my anxiety starting back up again.

"Prim!" I yell out.

"I'm in the back, Effie." She says. I walk into her room it seems like she's ready to go to sleep. I sit at the end of her bed.

"Thank-you." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For staying with me tonight."

"Anytime, sweetie." She smiles at me. It's probably one of the most comforting thing that I've seen all day. I smile back.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm really tired." She answers.

"Well, I'll be in the living room if you need me." I say before I get up.

"Wait!" She says quickly and I stop.

"Can you sleep with me?" She asks innocently.

"You sure? I don't want you get a bad rest or anything." I say.

"Please Effie. I'm afraid of the dark and I hate being alone."

"Okay, I'm going to get changed. Be right back." I say walking to bathroom.

I change into a night gown and walk back to her room. I kick off my shoes and climb into her bed. Her bed isn't small, it's a queen enough to fit two people maybe three depending on their size.

"Prim?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" She whispers back.

"Do you want to make me a promise?" I ask her.

"Um.. Sure."

"If you promise not to do this anymore I won't tell anybody about this. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Haymitch. You can't do this anymore even if you feel like it. Promise?" I ask her.

"I promise and thank-you!" She says yawning.

"Go to sleep." I tell her.

"Good night, Effie!" She says then closes her eyes.

"Sweet dreams!" I say then I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_Okay guys this was just a story I wanted to share with you. I bet you are all pretty pissed at me for not putting up another chapter. I am so sorry. I have let time slip away from me again I'm sorry. And I'll be putting up two chapter for the story. _

_Also, you guys need to know that this story is what actually happened to me about a year ago. __I'm not looking for any sympathy or anything like that, but this story is important to me and yes, I am better now. But am like not too sure about this story._

_Anyways, do you guys want me to do more Hayffie stories? _

_Leave a comment below! _

_xo- A_


End file.
